


The Brother Conspiracy

by cas_loves_dean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Sabriel - Freeform, Sappy as hell, Truth Serum, gay ships are yay ships, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_loves_dean/pseuds/cas_loves_dean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As written for a prompt from tumblr user hip-critic. The prompt was as follows,<br/>"Gabe and Sam are fed up with Cas and Dean avoiding their feelings for each other, so they take matters into their own hands." </p>
<p>This was so fun to write!! Thank you so much, darling!! I hope you enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brother Conspiracy

                Sam Winchester has been putting up with his brother’s bullshit his whole life. Dean is an emotionally constipated human being—Sam knows this. His brother has always been that way. He stopped saying, “I love you,” once Sam was ten because apparently for Dean, chick flick moments are an abomination that need to be avoided at all costs. “I love you,” is now an unspoken vow, a promise of sacrifice and pain, implied by every yell of, “Sammy!” or by every stupid, selfless attempt Dean makes to save his brother.

                For Sam, a verbal statement of affection is not needed.

                For Cas? Well, it is sorely needed. In fact, Sam is pretty sure that the poor angel is so sexually and emotionally frustrated with Dean that he is going to send him back to hell himself. Sam can see their attachment runs deep, and that sure is remarkable for his brother. Sam and Bobby are the only ones that Dean has ever loved like this, yet Sam can sense that this isn’t quite the same love.

                Actually, he thinks that everyone can sense this, well, everyone with eyes, because every time those two look at each other, Sam wants to blush. Honestly, how could they even look at each other with Sam in the same room? The term “eye sex” has never been privy to Sam’s vocabulary, but it is the only term he would apply to the lustful gazes his brother and his angel exchange on a near daily basis.

                Sam isn’t the only one being driven out of his mind by his brother’s stubborn, pig-headed attitude towards romance.

                He is watching one of Dean’s favorite shows, Doctor Sexy MD, when it happens. Dean is sleeping in _the_ attached room, most likely dreaming about Cas like a pubescent teenage boy, if the sounds from his room are what Sam thinks they are. Sam is staring at the revered Doctor, wondering why Dean finds him so attractive. _Straight, my ass,_ Sam thinks to himself amusedly. He is laughing silently at the Doctor’s ‘bedazzled’ cowboy boots, when _he_ poofs into existence, almost as if he has been summoned.

                Sam immediately readies his body in a protective stance, reaching for the gun on the coffee table like a viper. Even though he knows it would be useless against an archangel, he clutches it like a lifeline. Regardless of Gabriel’s recent change of heart, Sam cannot get past the countless times he had to witness his brother die over and over and over….

                “Hello, Sammy boy. How is my favorite sasquatch?” A cherry lollipop dangles from the trickster angel’s mouth, and the sight of his lips causes a reaction in his stomach that makes no sense to Sam.

                “Gabriel.” He hisses, aiming the pistol at the angel with an intense glare.

                “Gee, Sam. I’m offended,” Gabriel plops down on the crappy hotel couch, “I thought we were on better terms than this.” With a flick of his hand, Sam’s gun turns into a bouquet of flowers. Sam throws them to the ground angrily.

                “What do you want, Gabriel?” Sam growls, looking to the closed door that Dean lies behind in a panic.

                “I don’t know about you, but my bro is a little frustrated by your brother’s fine ass these days, and I cannot handle any more of their sickening denial.” Sam blinks in surprise. Gabriel is here to talk about Dean and Cas? Sam is used to Gabriel dropping a refrigerator on Dean. Gabriel playing matchmaker for his brother? It is a new phenomenon entirely.

                “Are you serious?” Sam questions, staring incredulously at the seated archangel.

                “As serious as the Cas induced boner your brother has in the room next to us.” Gabriel waggles his eyebrows and juts his thumb over his shoulder to gesture to the door. Sam blushes slightly, but somehow maintains his composure.

                “What, are you a Cupid now?” The younger Winchester asks, fiddling with the TV remote as he tries not to look at Doctor Sexy grinding up against some nurse in an elevator.

                “Hells no! I’m just concerned for our brothers’ sexual health is all.” The lollipop is removed from his mouth with a loud smack.

                “Well what do you suggest? I’ve been trying to get Dean to express his feelings all my life. Something tells me he’s not going to start now!”

                Gabriel stands up and paces the floor, the stick of his lollipop hanging out of the side of his mouth once more. Sam is definitely not looking at that tongue and those lips…nope.

                “How do you feel about potions?”

                It is almost comical how quickly Sam and Gabriel co-conspire to bring Cas and Dean together. It takes two minutes to decide that a truth serum is the best route to go.

                Gabriel disappears for a second, off to Heaven’s pantry to retrieve some sort of potion to make his brother vomit up his feelings. He reappears holding a vial of pink liquid and a pie.

                “Time for our homo brothers to admit they’re in love.”

                Gabriel pours half the vial over the pie, and Sam can see that it is a mysterious substance that disappears when it hits the pie. The angel’s smirk is devious in all its celestial glory, and isn’t that one hell of a contradiction?

                “I think you seriously missed your calling as a Cupid, Gabe.” _Gabe? Where the hell did that come from?_

                “I think you seriously need to shut the hell up before I drop a fridge on your cute face.” Is he crazy, or did an archangel just call his face _cute_? He is so shocked that he doesn’t even get angry over the reminder of his past shenanigans. A fiery blush spreads across his face, and he feels something akin to satisfaction and pride at Gabriel’s compliment unravel in his stomach.

                They are silent as Gabriel summons a hamburger, and pours the other half of the potion over it. Sam is usually above using magic to manipulate his brother, but he is so sick of his brother wallowing in his denial that he just doesn’t care anymore. Just as Gabriel is about to let the last drop of serum hit the hamburger, Sam says, “Wait!”

                Gabriel pauses, staring at Sam with his usual sassy look.

                “What?”

                “Let me try it out—to make sure you aren’t poisoning him…or something.” He gestures for the angel to hand him the vial. Gabriel rolls his eyes, but gives him the glass vial with a drop of potion in it none the less.

                Sam tosses the contents back, and is surprised to taste a hint of strawberries.

                Gabriel looks at him expectantly, wicked grin apparent on his face.

                “Sammy, let me ask you something,” Gabriel almost purrs like the Cheshire Cat, “am I attractive to you?” Gabriel is downright evil, asking him this, because he knows the minute as the words leave his lips that the serum isn’t a hoax.

                “Yes.” Gabriel smirks, not even deigning to chuckle, as Sam gives him a murderous glare.

                “I told you, Sam. I’ve grown out of my trickster ways.” Gabriel winks, and Sam wants to groan. Instead, he snorts,

                “Yeah, right!” Gabriel says nothing, smirk growing impossibly wider.

                “Wake up your brother, Sam.” Gabriel demands, sitting on the coach while rubbing his hands together mischievously.

                “You’re a dick, Gabriel.” Sam says, his filter dissolved by the serum.

                The angel just laughs.

* * *

 

                After Dean has griped at Sam for disturbing his fantasy, he finally stumbles out of bed at the mention of pie. Sam says nothing, not willing to get into a truth-serum induced fight.

                Thankfully, Gabriel is out of the room when they enter the living room area. Sam serves Dean his truth pie, and Dean hoovers it up like a dog. When he has cleaned the pie tin, he looks up at his brother in contentment.

                “Thanks for the…” Dean trails off, his gaze suddenly pinned to something behind Sam. He turns around to see a familiar trench coated angel eating a hamburger in the middle of their hotel room.

                “Cas,” Dean breathes. The saccharine sweetness of their crush on each other makes Sam nauseas, but before he can open his mouth and say so, he is suddenly on a…gondola?

                “Gabriel,” he grinds out, knowing immediately who is responsible for his sudden transportation.

                “What? I didn’t think you would want to be present for the Dean and Cas porno that is going to happen back in that hotel room. I’m doing you a favor, trust me.” Gabriel shudders in his seat at the head of the gondola. His pornstache is back, and this time he’s wearing a traditional gondolier outfit, straw hat, striped shirt and all. Sam almost wants to laugh, but stops short when he realizes what he’s wearing.

                He does not remember putting on a red dress.

                Gabriel throws his head back and howls with laughter. Sam glowers angrily at the water.

* * *

 

                “Cas, where have you been?” Dean asks, drinking in everything Castiel. His coat, his eyes, his hair, his _mouth_.

                “I have been contemplating my undying affection for you in an autistic man’s heaven. It was quite enlightening.” Cas deadpans in answer. Dean stares open mouthed at him, shock flooding his system and making him incompetent.

                “I…I don’t know why I said that. Forgive me.” Cas is actually blushing—blushing for the first time in his existence because he has just admitted his adoration for a certain human right in that certain human’s face.

                Dean can’t tear his eyes away from the angel’s flustered face—flushed cheeks and ruffled hair making his bowed legs weak.

                “Affection? You really feel that way?” The great, famously heterosexual Dean Winchester stutters out, suddenly feeling as straight as Bert and Ernie as he is confronted by his angel.

                “Yes, Dean. I feel as if I might even be in love with you. Angels are not…we’re not supposed to feel this way for a human.”

                “But you do, Cas. You’re different. I love that about you, Cas. You’re different, and I’m different…Cas, I don’t know why I’m saying all of this.” Dean looks so confused and embarrassed, while Castiel looks even more frightened then the time Dean tried to get a woman to lie with him at a brothel.

                “Dean…can I kiss you?”

                There is silence.

                Then, an angel and a hunter are pressing their lips to each other’s hungrily, starving for one another.

                Across the world, in Venice, Italy, another angel and a hunter are doing the same.

**Author's Note:**

> *incoherent noises* so much fluff oh my god
> 
> I didn't know I needed to write this! Sorry it is so short!! 
> 
> -SJ xx


End file.
